


Vows

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Daniel gets thinky, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel stared at the paper, its blankness mocking him.





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word 'vow'.

Daniel stared at the paper, its blankness mocking him. He sat down to write his wedding vows hours ago and had nothing to show for it. 

He'd never been a flowery writer, choosing to get to the point instead of dancing around it with fancy words. How could he eloquently describe how much he loved Peggy? How much he was looking forward to juggling married and work life? Starting a family with her? Growing old with her? How could he say that...

 _How indeed_ , he thought, smiling.

All he needed to write was what he felt.

And so he did.


End file.
